


Wicked Witchcraft

by hrodvitnon



Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: Art, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breaking the Bed, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Halloween, Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Song Lyrics, Teasing, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrodvitnon/pseuds/hrodvitnon
Summary: In which Elisa introduces the creature to some Halloween fun.





	1. Chapter 1

Elisa likes Halloween. She remembers when trick-or-treating became a widespread practice back in her childhood at the orphanage; costumes began seeing mass-production then, but she honestly prefers the homemade masks made from scratch over the frankly unnerving plastic ones sold in drug stores. Elisa vaguely recalls her dreams around this time of year are more fanciful than usual, full of outlandish beings and visions of the _aos sí_ , and maybe one or two stars from a creature feature. Fitting, since spirits and the like are supposed to be more active around this time.

Elisa sighs wistfully at the bus window, watching the sun rise. It’s a shame the creature has to leave before experiencing Halloween. She isn’t really one for crowded, festive events but can’t help but imagine going to a costume party with her very own Universal movie monster. He’d fit right in. That mental image conjures a new daydream; if _he_ exists, what other creatures are hiding in the world? What if they didn’t have to hide? She can see it now – spirits of the departed visiting their families, a Frankenstein’s monster helming the bus, Giles going for pie (real honest-to-goodness pie) with a dapper wolfman, a vampire and his companion seeing a movie at the Orpheum… 

Elisa and her creature, openly together for all the world to see. Going on dates, grocery shopping, getting married.

Charlie Esposito. She still smiles at Giles’ nickname for him, and rolls the imaginary name in her head a few times, finding she likes it. Ah, if only.

By the time the bus slows to her stop with a hiss, thoughts of Halloween return to her, nudging like a child nudges its mother. There’s no reason she can’t show him special treats that Zelda taught her to make, such as caramel apples and popcorn balls, or hot mulled cider and spiced milk. She wonders if the market is selling pumpkins by now; they could carve a pumpkin together! And though it’s much too early in the month for guising, she can introduce him to the concept and they can create their own costumes for the day.

Elisa returns to the Orpheum with plans for the day in mind, checks in on Giles before entering her apartment, and sees her old friend sketching a charcoal image of the amphibian man crouched before the television talking about the monster flick shown onscreen. She can’t tell what it is, her undivided attention on the creature. He turns hearing the door open and chirps delightedly at the sight of her, rising in one fluid motion to greet her. His hands sign out, _Welcome home!_ and Elisa’s heart melts. Giles turns as well and chuckles wryly.

“One might say you’ve cast a spell on him,” Giles quips, playfully pointing his charcoal in faux-accusation at her. “Here I am, educating our boy on the intricacies of the silver screen, and then you come in and bewitch poor Charlie.”

_Toil and trouble,_ Elisa retorts with a smirk. The creature comes up and embraces her, nuzzles into her hair and purrs contentedly. Elisa returns the embrace and that domestic fantasy from earlier hits her again, makes her hold him tighter. He’s all too happy to squeeze her back, and bends down for a kiss that Elisa melts into. It’s likely they would have stayed locked together until Giles breaks them up.

“All right, you two, you’ve got a whole apartment to yourselves for that. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Elisa and the creature bid him good morning and enter their own home. She smiles and signs, _I want to show you something._

The creature tilts his head. Guiding him to the little calendar Elisa flips the little papers up until they hit the 31st.

_Special day,_ she signs and he moans curiously. Elisa gives him a basic rundown of the Halloween ritual; dressing up, going door-to-door, food, spirits. He seems to understand the last few ideas but puzzles over the costume aspect, so Elisa walks him over to her seldom-used bedroom to give a proper demonstration. She digs through her closets in search of a specific item. The creature watches, not quite comprehending but under the impression that Elisa has a special lesson in mind, so he waits patiently.

After a moment Elisa huffs in triumph and pulls her prize out of the closet to hold it up. It’s a wide-brimmed witch’s hat she’d bought a few years ago. She thinks it was a retaliatory buy in response to Yolanda snarking about Elisa having a witch’s nose. Suffice to say that particular insult backfired at a small Halloween get-together between the Occam graveyard workers. Plain as she looks, Elisa knows she makes a damned good witch.

She brushes and blows off dust from the hat before donning it with a flourish. The creature croons fascinatedly and Elisa raises her hands to point at the hat, signs _witch._ She wonders if he knows what that is, follows up with _magic woman._ This time he makes a sort of “Ah!” sound and nods.

_Elisa magic woman,_ he signs.

Elisa lowers the brim down to hide the growing blush in her cheeks, spins around to regard her closet. She decides to make this a couple’s project and starts pulling out various articles and laying them in a pile on the bed, explaining that they should find something to match the hat. As an example she takes one dress and holds it against herself for him to see. He eyes the dress, glances at the hat, and quirks the corner of his lip. Taking that as a no, Elisa places the dress separate from the first pile.

They take turns examining what combinations would work. This is surprisingly fun, Elisa thinks. The creature has a different perspective on things, and it gives what would normally be a tedious activity a breath of fresh air. But once he finally finds something the closet that he likes Elisa notices the telltale whistles of his breathing, signaling he needs to soak in the tub. She halts their project for now, and though he whines a little in protest he doesn’t argue, leaving his finding on the bed.

Once the bath has been drained, refilled and salted, the creature settling in with a rasping sigh, Elisa returns to the bed and spies what the creature found. Her eyebrows shoot up. 

She doesn’t remember having _this_ ; it’s a short black piece with a lacy heart-shaped bodice, a modest but enticing dip at the back, and just enough skirt to show off the legs and still cover up what’s between them. Give it a translucent train at the back and this could be worn by a dancer on stage, performing for an entranced audience.

It’s like a light bulb goes off in Elisa’s head. 

The corner of her mouth breaks into a sly grin and she hangs the rejected clothes back into the closet, then she hunts for stockings – the creature does so like it when she wears them. Next she rifles through the drawers and produces a pair of long dark gloves, with matching lace. The last part is easy, giving a polish to black heels. She doesn’t have a train for the back but thinks this will do nicely.

\---

He ducks his head below the surface, dozing a little until Elisa is ready to continue. He practices the latest signs she taught him. _Witch. Magic woman._ Yes, Elisa does have magic, though she may not know it yet. He will teach her in time, just as she has taught him.

Sound echoes above the surface, reverberates beneath it, and he perks up. Elisa! He sits up and watches the doorway for her to come.

When she enters his gills flare and something in his face grows warm. She is wearing the midnight skin he picked out, and her legs – _oh_ – her legs are covered in those translucent dark skins again. Her smiling face is framed in shadow under the wide-brimmed crown atop her head. This feels familiar, like the first time they came together and mated in the tiny pond. But she does not shed her dark skins this time. Elisa is no doubt continuing her lesson, and so he will be a good pupil.

_Magic woman,_ he repeats and Elisa nods.

She sits on the edge of the pond, skin and shadows peeking from the edge of that black skin, legs angled nicely and… oh, that is _very_ distracting. It takes more effort than expected to look up at her face, and he feels a bit sheepish at how Elisa gives him that knowing look, her eyebrows quirking up. He croaks, flustered, imitates her brow motion.

He wills himself to focus, though that is slowly becoming more difficult.

There is a purpose to this, yes. Elisa is teaching him about a special day with guising and food. Something else as well…? Oh yes, spirits! He dimly recalls the River People of his home revering spirits, remembers glimpses of colorful familiars only at certain seasons. Does this guising perform a similar ritual? He hazards a glance downward again and his head empties itself.

A huff of laughter snaps him back and Elisa is smiling hugely at him. Again his face feels warm and he averts his gaze.

He circles a fist over his chest, embarrassed by his distraction. _Sorry._

Fingers hook under his chin and turn his head to face Elisa. Something about that commanding action forms a globe in his throat and he swallows – hard.

_Do you like it?_ Elisa asks. She knows the answer but wants him to say it. He is helpless.

_Yes._

Her fingers continue to hold his chin. A thumb caresses his lips – distracting – and he gives it a gentle, feather-soft nip. Elisa takes her bottom lip between her teeth. Oh, he knows that gesture…

_Do I distract you?_

His mouth feels dry.

_Yes._

Slowly Elisa moves one leg and crosses it over the other. Head still bound by her hand his eyes shoot from Elisa’s face to her legs and back. Now her fingers move, trailing down his jaw and running along the line where his neck and gills meet. They flutter and he groans low in his throat. They dance along his clavicle, to his shoulder, and his lights flare to life.

The blue reflects off of Elisa’s gray-green eyes and he is enthralled.

They are close together, _so close,_ he aches to taste her. He leans in to kiss her but Elisa pulls away with a silent chuckle. Oh no, her hand is pulling away and she’s standing up, he rises too and steps out—

A single finger is pressed to his lips.

_Wait here,_ Elisa commands. The blue light dances in her eyes, full of lusty promises.

He obeys.

Elisa leaves the small cave with a sway in her hips. Legs buckling, he lowers himself to his knees and leans against the cool pond, anticipation fluttering inside him.


	2. Chapter 2

Thrills dance up and down her spine as Elisa makes her way to the records. Giles wasn’t joking; the creature really is bewitched. She’s endeared by how adorable he is when flustered, and when his gaze lingers it ignites a fire inside her. No one has ever looked at her like he does.

He loves how experienced she is, how she knows what she likes and what she wants, how to get it. He loves it when she takes control and worships him, leaving him a whimpering mess. And when he returns the favor, oh god… the first time, after he’d recovered from climax, the look in his eyes made her core _tighten_ in ways she never felt before; it was a look that said: _You’ve had your fun. Now it’s_ my _turn._

She clenches her thighs together, eager for what her lover will do once he gives her that look. But first…

Elisa lowers the needle to the record and her apartment comes to life with music. She re-enters the bathroom, her creature right where she left him, as if under a spell.

_Those fingers through my hair_

_That sly come-hither stare_

_That strips my conscience bare_

_It’s witchcraft_

She recalls hearing how he’d been worshiped as a god, and the very idea that he is kneeling before her, stokes the fire into an inferno. She wants him so badly. Elisa takes his face in her hands, sees his eyes flit to her lips, catching in her peripheral his hands moving, forming signs.

_Please._

Blue pulses in her vision. She has made a god beg. She kisses him and he moans into her mouth. His cool hands run up her legs and that sense of power returns to her, breaking the kiss to his displeasure.

_No hands,_ she signs, and he whimpers.

Elisa kisses him again. The smallest of sounds escapes her throat when his long, smooth tongue coils around hers and suckles it. She smirks against his lips. Oh, he is going to let her have it once she’s done.

_And I’ve got no defense for it_

_The heat is too intense for it_

_What good would common sense for it do?_

When they pull apart Elisa takes a moment to see him. He stares back, panting, full scarred lips swollen, eyes half-lidded, markings pulsing blue in his particular way of blushing. He looks delirious with lust. Elisa runs her eyes down his muscular, scaled body and contemplates the gloves. She makes a show of taking the middle finger between her teeth and pulling it off, holds the other in front of his mouth.

Following her example the creature opens his mouth, baring his lethal guillotine teeth. Elisa bites back a gasp when he licks the tip of her gloved finger before clamping down on the fabric. She slips her arm out easily and the creature rumbles at the exposed skin. He likes seeing her toned arms.

Here Elisa loops one of them around his shoulder, grips the plated back of his head and the creature accommodates, offering his throat to her. Just as he lavishes particular attention to her own sensitive neck, Elisa sucks and kisses his, sliding her tongue up the length of it, sinking her teeth into the flesh. Her hands keep busy, kneading his hard muscles and tracing the plates of his abdomen. The creature moans and sighs, remembering her command and grips the cloth mat under him.

_‘Cause it’s witchcraft_

_Wicked witchcraft_

_And although, I know, it’s strictly taboo_

Elisa’s mouth trails down to his chest, kisses the scars on his pectorals, her hands reaching around under his arms. He squawks and jerks his hips a little when she takes his perfect, firm ass into her hands. Elisa decides to take her time here. While her mouth tends to his abdominal plates her fingers grip, squeeze, massage the impeccably-shaped flesh of his backside.

Lower and lower she goes, down to the swollen plates between his legs; Elisa removes her hat for now, wanting him to see what she does to him. For a moment she’s fascinated by how similar his wet slit looks to hers. She glances up, sees him peering down at her, and presses her mouth to his plates, watching him throw his head back with a cry. She suckles it, works it with her tongue like he would with hers; the plates throb and bulge and Elisa backs away enough for it to open and release his cock. Her creature sighs in relief.

Positioning herself so that she’s practically lying on her stomach she mouths the bulge at the base of him, loving the strangled yawp this produces. She doesn’t take it in her hands just yet, content to let them slide from his ass to his strong thighs. Soon she moves up to his shaft, tongue sliding along every ridge, teasing him all the way up to his wide, arrowhead tip.

_When you arouse the need in me_

_My heart says yes indeed in me_

_Proceed with what you’re leading me to_

He’s whimpering, writhing, panting under her, legs moving out from under him and spreading wide. Elisa feels merciful and so takes the head into her mouth, eliciting a loud moan and pump of his hips. She keeps her eyes on him as her tongue cradles the head, watching the creature bite his lip and his eyes roll back.

She sinks lower, taking as much of his thick length as she can before sliding back up, tongue swirling around his ridges, sucks the head. Finally she lets her hands on him. One hand grips his shaft, so thick her fingers don’t meet, strokes it in time with each bob of her head. Elisa’s free hand tends to that bulb at the base of him and squeezes it tenderly. The creature fights to control himself and throws his arms over the rim of the tub, his claws sending gouges into the ceramic edge.

Her passion undoes him, tears him asunder, remakes him, blinds him to everything but her. They form a rhythm as naturally as breathing, as if they’ve done this a million times. His hips rock into her as she sucks down, one hand twisting and the other squeezing. He throbs in her mouth and the knot swells in her hand. When he comes with a rasping marine bellow Elisa feels like a force of nature. A tempest of ecstasy roars through him and it’s because of _her._

She swallows as much as she can until the need for air forces her to release him. Elisa leans in and lavishes the creature’s neck and chest while he recovers, still cradling his cock in her palm.

_It’s such an ancient pitch_

_But one I wouldn’t switch_

_'Cause there’s no nicer witch than you_

As his breath evens out Elisa swears she can feel a thrumming sensation from him. Something in the way he moves renders her weak in the knees; how he rises and unfolds his body with such masculine grace and sensuality, looms over her in his toreador stance. Blue radiates from him and paints the humble bathroom with a borealis, and when he looks at her Elisa wonders if this was how Psyche felt when she beheld Eros for the first time.

All he takes is a step towards her and the knowledge that he intends to return her passions ten-fold – would return it a hundred-fold – sends Elisa’s blood dancing in her veins, hyper-aware of her need for him. She’s had her fun. A low, dangerous purr rumbles from him like a motor, or like that if a hungry predator.

Another step and he smiles, eyes gleaming. A god eager to serve his bride. He signs.

_My turn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with an illustration of mine for your viewing pleasure!


	3. Chapter 3

The creature offers his hand and Elisa takes it, swept off her feet and into his loving arms, their lips coming together.  He picks her up into a bridal carry and they leave the bathroom, the creature laying Elisa on her sofa and taking a knee before her.  Big webbed hands slide down her leg and Elisa shivers at the slightest tickle of his claws along her calf; he grips the heel of her shoe and removes it.  The creature clicks as he plays with her toes, eliciting a silent giggle from his love, and indulges her for a moment.

Elisa sighs and leans against the back of the sofa while he massages her feet, considers enlisting him to alleviate Zelda’s ever-sore feet after their next shift.  For some reason the idea makes her huff in laughter and the creature peers up at her, raising his brows.

With their eyes locked he presses a kiss to her knee and his hands begin a return journey up the length of her legs.  Elisa bites down on her lip and watches his head travel up, up, up to her thighs.  Upon reaching the top of her stocking he mouths the inside of her thighs, so close to where she needs him.  Just when she thinks he’ll put his mouth on her the creature switches to her other thigh.  Elisa produces a noise, somewhere between a choke and a gasp when she feels his tongue on the juncture between her hip and thigh, inches away from her panties.

She reaches down to grab his head and bucks her hips, feels like her insides will combust when he actually _laughs_.  God, she’s created a monster.  His wide-set golden eyes stare at her expectantly and desperate for his mouth she circles a hand around her chest signing, _Please please please_ —

Finally his claws hook around her panties and pull it aside.

Elisa just about dies when he opens his mouth and the tip of his tongue presses into her.  The creature pulls back slightly, just enough for her to see him extend his tongue to its full length.  Elisa feels her inner muscles clench around nothing.  She knows he has a very long tongue, but _seeing_ it…

His tongue lavishes her, circles her swollen clit, the rumbling from the back of his throat vibrating through his dexterous tongue, sending Elisa’s toes curling.  The creature’s hands grip her thighs and pull them apart as his tongue catches on her opening, slithers inside inch by inch.  Elisa gasps and pants heavily under his ministrations, grinds her hips against his mouth, squirms at the sensation of his tongue twisting and stretching inside her.  Oh, she’s so _close_ now.

The creature pauses a moment and unhinges his jaw to open wider.  His tongue stretches out a little, and then – _oh, Jesus!_ – it feels like there’s a _second mouth_ on her, and Elisa has just enough sense to realize it’s his pharyngeal jaw gently working the inside of her pussy while his lips work the outside, it’s so good _so good,_ oh _fuck_ —

Elisa’s quivering legs spread out towards the ceiling and her back arches, mouth open in a silent scream, momentarily blinded by the force and intensity of her orgasm. 

\---

She comes long and hard on his tongue, so much so that for an instant he is worried adding his second jaw is too much when she convulses in his arms and goes limp.  Elisa breathes heavily, and he brings his hand up to her chest and feels the thundering of her heart; his worry is relieved when she lazily holds that hand in her own.  He waits for her folds to relax before removing himself from her heat, loathe as he is to do so, and lashes his tongue for a parting taste.  He slinks up her body and presses his head to her breast, purring.  She holds him close, fingers stroking along the small crests on his head.

He pulls away to look her in the face, happy to see the dreamy smile on her lips, and signs, _Are you okay?_

_Better,_ she answers.

He returns her smile, nuzzles her neck and shoulder.   Elisa cranes her neck back and he gladly mouths at her throat, tasting the faint sheen of sweat on her skin.  He kisses the three scars and feels her cheeks flush, hears her moan silently and breathily.  He notices her hands lowering down her body, towards the dark skins covering her, and gives her the space to do what she needs.

By the time Elisa has shed those skins he has marked her neck with his lips and teeth.  She presses against his chest and he acquiesces.  His love is now covered only by that black skin and she eyes him mischievously.  He is not yet finished in his worship, yet will never deny her of anything.  She gestures to the black skin and asks, _Help?_

_Yes._

He kisses her, hands on her petite waist.  This garb is more accommodating to his webbed hands than her other skins, allowing him to gently push it upwards.  They are separated while it is pulled over Elisa’s head; the skin is tossed aside and they embrace, Elisa sighing as her breasts press against his chest.  She hooks a leg around his hip and pulls them closer together, leaning back to lie on her back.  She rubs her wet folds up and down his revitalized cock and he moans into her mouth.

He feels her hands grab his backside again – he doesn’t quite understand her fascination with that part of him but lets her enjoy it, rolling his hips in a circular motion.  Taking his cock in hand he circles the tip around her sensitive clit, slides it through her lips, and presses it purposely against her opening.  He has teased her enough.  A thought crosses his mind; is she comfortable like this?

He raises his hands, palms up.  _Where?_

_Bed._

Elisa loops her arms around his neck and he cradles her against him, one hand on her back and the other cupping her bottom, and he walks them the short distance to the bed.  All the while she sucks at his neck, marking him as hers.  He lights up, pleased.  He is always hers.  All he is, all he has ever been, has led him to Elisa.

\---

The creature doesn’t lie her down on the mattress, instead continuing to hold her close as he climbs atop the bed and settles on his knees.  Elisa looks into his eyes and he, in a tic he learned from her, quirks his brows.  Now both hands are supporting her bottom and he rolls into her, an unspoken question in his eyes.  Maybe he’s feeling experimental?  She locks her ankles together at the small of his back and nods.

Elisa reaches for his erection and helps him guide it to her, and soon he is hilted inside her.  He takes a moment for her to adjust to how he fills and stretches her completely.   Though the webbing prevents him from folding his fingers together, the creature locks his hands together under her backside and leans his upper torso back just enough to support her weight.

Then he begins.

Elisa’s eyes roll back at the sensation, feeling every bump and ridge caressing her as he thrusts in and out.  Her being on top has always made it feel like he penetrates her more deeply, and in this position it seems as if he has more leverage to move.  The creature goes slowly at first, holding himself back enough to gauge her response, and then increases his pace.  Elisa gasps sharply and throws her head back, her whole body bouncing with every snap of his hips.

The creature bends forward to lap his tongue at her breasts, sucks a hard nipple into his hot, _hot_ mouth.  Elisa’s blindsided by a sudden climax and squeezes him with all her strength, the creature moaning as her walls squeeze his cock, and this makes him thrust even harder.

Now he places Elisa on her back, positioning them so the backs of her knees rest on top of his strong arms, hips angled to fill her completely.  She rides out her orgasm like this and soon their rhythm spikes in intensity, the mattress creaking under them.  Elisa takes the creature’s face in her hands and he lunges into the kiss, her blunt teeth knocking against his sharp ones, tongues dancing feverishly.

She feels the growing bulge of his knot smacking against her entrance, feels another orgasm build up inside her.  She keeps one hand on the back of his neck and her other grips the hard muscle of his bicep, urging him to go harder, faster.  He growls and she clenches at the sound, the bed’s metal headboard now knocking on the wall; Elisa entertains the thought of him fucking her so hard they break the bed.

He pounds furiously as if catching a glimpse of her thoughts, passionate noises muffled against her throat.  The creature releases one leg and slips between her legs, and like a moth to a flame she watches; another climax seizes her just at the sight of her lower lips stretched obscenely around his thrusting cock, grasping for dear life every time he pulls out.  Claws retracted, he works her hypersensitive clit, prolonging her orgasm as long as possible while his knot grows and _grows_ …

He leans in and presses their brows together, each tasting the others’ labored breaths while he chases down their next climax, the world falling away until all that’s left is the two of them.  They hold each other tight, body and spirit, coming closer and rising, _rising_ —

His knot swells, tying them together and Elisa explodes in a euphoric storm, sinking her teeth into his broad shoulder, him howling his release as he _erupts_.  Her insides are flooded with his warm cum, her grip tightening at the feel.

The creature groans as they switch positions so he lies on his back and her on his chest, and it takes a moment for Elisa to register the sensation of being slightly askew.  She arches her back, noting that the headboard looks crooked now and they feel closer to the floor. Holy Jesus.  They _actually_ broke the bed.

She looks up at her lover and huffs a laugh at the almost dopey look on his face, one eye blinking slowly at her and the tip of his tongue sticking out of his mouth like Giles’ cats sometimes do.  Elisa rests her head on his chest and waits for their breathing to even out, realizing with wicked giddiness that her legs feel numb.

She _does_ make a damned good witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, friends!


End file.
